Well kept Secrets
by joeypotter85
Summary: My version of events after Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.
1. Promicide flashback

**Description: My version of Joey and Pacey's break up at Prom and the after math.**

 **Author's Note: This story with be updated regularly**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters besides Steven.**

 **Chapter #1**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **You wanted me to take the happy mask off, well it's off Joey. So answer me this one question. Why are you with me? Really, why are you with me? Because I don't know why I'm still with you. I mean I used to but I don't anymore.", I exclaim in frustration as the flood gates of pent up anger open. Not sure what the hell I am doing right now or why but I am about to completely shattered poor Joey Potter's heart. The worst part is? I have to, this needs to be done. Joey is not meant to be with a guy like me. She refuses to see that she could do better then me and I am left with no other option right now but to completely wreck her heart.**

 **"** **I'll make a note of that.", answers Joey with a look of hurt and agitation in her eyes. Every fiber of my being is telling me to stop, to shut up and to just walk away. But I just can't. Letting Joey settle for me when I know that she deserves so much more then I could ever offer her...it would be a mistake. One that I am not willing to let her make. Am I still in love with Joey? Yes very much so but she is about to go off to Worthington. Where would I fit into her life there? I wouldn't, I would only be holding Joey back and that is the last thing that I want to do.**

 **"** **What I do know, I feel like I'm Josephine Potter's little charity project. I feel like I'm the designated loser. The fact...back off!", I snap at my sister Gretchen as she makes an attempt to stop me from saying something that I won't be able to take back. It is a little too late for that though. I have had these thoughts and feelings bottled up inside me for way too long. They were bound to come spewing out sooner or later. Do I think prom is the most ideal place? To be honest, no but this is where I reached my breaking point.**

 **"** **Pacey, I never said that! Look this isn't about me, this is about you.", argues Joey in her own defense. She is right, Joey is absolutely right. Not once did she ever tell me I am the designated loser but by just accepting my mistakes like they are meant to be, she may as well have. While I know that everything I am about to say once it is out, I can't take it back. At this point I don't really care. For way too long I have kept quiet and bottle up all these feelings and insecurities about my short comings, I just can't do it anymore though and I am not going to.**

 **"** **It is about you! It's about you and how you make me feel when I'm with you. Okay, I feel like I'm stupid and I'm worthless and I'm never right! But you know what I realized? That is not my fault! It is not my fault because when I'm with you it's poor Pacey he didn't get into college, he forgot the limo, he ripped the dress and messed up the corsage.", I yell out in anger as I list my countless screw ups. All of which Joey just brushed off as if they were no big deal. It was almost as though she expected me to mess everything up and didn't want to make a big deal and have me feel bad. The fact of the matter is, I want her to be upset and to care and make a big deal. I don't just want Joey to accept my mistakes like they were meant to be. Does she have any idea how that makes me feel? It hurts like hell to know Joey just expects me to mess up.**

 **"** **I told you that I didn't care about any of that!", remarks Joey before throwing her hands up in frustration. This is precisely what I am talking about. How can she not see how badly I need her to care about all of my little screw ups? By Joey just accepting them all this tells me is that she expects nothing less from me. Knowing that Joey assumes that I will more then likely screw something up? That thought alone is enough to kill me. I wish more then anything she would hold me accountable for my mistakes and not just brush them off like they are nothing and not a big deal.**

 **"** **But I want you to care! I want you to care! I don't want you to just accept it like that's the way its supposed to be. We are not trapped on this boat, you and I are trapped in this relationship! I can't take it anymore Joey. When I'm with you I feel like I'm nothing! I feel like I'm nothing. That's why I flinch when you go to touch me. It's why I never touch you, why I never even think about it. Because whenever I start to it just reminds me that I'm not good enough.", I vent loudly in anger and frustration. By now poor Joey is nearly in tears. Yet here I am shattering her heart without so much as a second thought. I do not deserve Joey at this point. She did nothing to deserve my hate filled rant. Yet here I am yelling at her for my own damn short comings. I'm not even sure why she has not slapped me across the face. Lord knows I would deserve it had she chose to do exactly that. I am intentionally breaking Joey's heart right now, and for what? What reasoning could possibly justify my actions?"**

 **Folding her arms across her chest, Joey glares up at me with tears in her eyes," Are you done?"**

 **Shaking my head, I laugh bitterly to myself," oh no, I'm just getting started."**

 **"** **Well you can stop and you can go to hell.", mutters Joey before taking off. I watch as she leaves without another word. There is no taking back any of the words that I just said. Joey hates me as she has just about every reason to. I had no reason to explode on her the way that I did…in front of everyone no less. When I saw her with Dawson though, I just lost it. For the first time in a long time, Joey looked happy. While I said that I didn't care, I did. Hell, I hated that Dawson is the one who was able to get Joey to smile. What is done is done though, there is no taking back any of the hurtful words I just spewed out at Potter. …**

 **(Present day)**

 **"** **That was the last you spoke with her?", asks my friend Steven after a minute or so of silence. No, after wards I felt it necessary to explain my outburst to Joey. Not that it made all that much of a difference. In a matter of minutes I had managed to rip Joey's heart from her chest, stomp on it and then hand it back to her in shards. Since that day I have saw neither head or tails of Joey Potter. The girl makes it a point to leave whatever social gathering we're at the moment she spots me. Simply put Joey wants positively nothing to do with me and I honestly can not say that I blame her.**

 **"** **No, we did. Shortly after I exploded on Joey, I explained to her why. That I thought she could do better then me and I would only hold her back.", I acknowledge before taking a drink from my beer. That was a conversation that did not end well either. Joey has wanted nothing to do with me since. Can't say that I really blame her though. Why I chose prom to have that particular argument with Joey, I will never know. I just saw her with Dawson and lost it. Something inside me snapped and I went off without ever thinking twice.**

 **"** **Let me ask you something Pacey, the photo of that girl in your wallet...is that Joey?", inquires Steven with an arched eye brow before leaning forward in his seat. How does he know about the photo I have tucked away in my wallet? Further more why does Steven care if it is Joey? I mean, it is. I am failing to see why this is his business though. Why does he insist on making me rehash the past tonight? The last thing I want to do is remember just how much of a jack ass I was to Joey that night. It was not one of my finer moments that much is for sure.**

 **"** **Alright, I'm going to ignore the fact you know that I have a photo in my wallet. Why do you care if it's Joey's though?", I question when my curiosity gets the best of me. I mean, it is but what is it any of Steven's business? Found it shortly after our break up nearly three years ago. Wasn't ready to just toss it so I placed it in my wallet instead where it has since remained. Truth is I just do not have the heart to take it out. While I know Potter wants nothing more to do with me, I just can not bring myself to get rid of the photograph of her. It is currently all that remains of our once thriving relationship.**

 **"** **Well, normally I wouldn't Pace. ...Except that girl in the corner booth looks an awful lot like Joey.", confides Steven with a nod of his head. Following his gaze, my eyes land on none other then miss Josephine Potter. Low and behold there she is. Jo has not changed one bit since high school, three years and she still has the ability to take my breath away. Look at her, she is frickin' beautiful. Should I go over to her? If I did would Joey even want to see me? Something tells me I already know the answer to this question though I can't help wanting to make things right after all these years. Joey deserves an apology, whether she accepts it is a completely different story. …**


	2. Are you Josephine?

**Description: My version of Joey and Pacey's break up at Prom and the after math.**

 **Author's Note: This story with be updated regularly**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters besides Steven.**

 **Chapter #2**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **"** **Excuse me, miss? Are you Josephine Potter?", I hear a guy call over my shoulder. Shaking my head in confusion, I glance back to see a guy I have never met before. Who the hell is he and how exactly does he know my name? To the best of my knowledge I have never met this guy in my life. Yet for whatever reason he seems to know exactly who I am and I haven't the faintest reason** **as to why. ...Whatever I am not in the mood to deal with anyone right now. All I want is one drink before I have to get back home. It's nearly ten thirty, I only have a baby sitter until eleven. Cannot believe I wasted an hour or so waiting for Dawson and he never even showed. For someone who was hoping to work things out, he sure has a funny way of showing it. Whatever, it's not as though I really want to be with Dawson all that much anyway. I am more than happy raising little Emily by myself. I have done so for the last two years without help.**

 **"** **Depends on who is asking.", I mutter with a frown before finishing the last of my drink and ordering another. Still have absolutely no clue who this guy is. Fairly certain that I have never met him before. This does not explain how the hell he seems to know my name though. Oh God, what if this is another one of Jen's attempts to set me up again? Swear that I will murder her if it is. While this guy...whoever he is might be cute, I am just not interested in meeting anyone at all. If we're going to be honest, I haven't dated really anyone since...well, Pacey. How sad is that to admit? Guess after he tore my heart out, I just didn't have an interest in letting it possibly happen again with someone else. Plus well, I guess guys aren't interested in a girl with a baby. Yet another thing I have to thank Pacey for. Of course far as everyone else knows it's not his, when I found out I lied and said I hooked up with a random guy at a party shortly after our break up. Obviously that never happened but I'm not about to let everyone know it was Pacey's. I'm just as happy never seeing him again, Emily and I do not need him in our lives.**

 **"** **Well, I'm actually a friend of Pacey Witter's. He was telling me about you and then I spotted you from across the bar, I'm Steven.", he adds as an after thought before holding out his hand. By now nearly all the color drained from my face and I quickly down the last of my drink before ordering yet another. This guy is a friend of Pacey's?! Oh great, is he here? If so then I need to leave and now. I do not want to see him right now or ever to be honest. Why the hell would I? Pacey all but wrecked my heart, he ruined me. Since him, I have shot down just about any guy whose shown the least bit of interest in me. Whether I like them or not it does not matter, the thought of having my heart broke again has me terrified.**

 **"** **Is he...is he here right now?", I ask in a panicked voice before glancing around. My heart jumps into my throat as my eyes land on none other then Pacey Witter across the bar. Great this would be my luck, he is the last person that I want to see right now. Of all the places that I could have gone to in Boston for my night out, I chose here? Had I known that Pacey would show up here? I never would have stepped foot in this place. Seriously hope that he is not about to come over here because I do not want to see him at all. Why is guy...Steven even over here to begin with?**

 **"** **Well, yeah. But he has it on fairly good authority that you want nothing to do with him.", points out Steven before taking my nest drink from me. Frowning once he does, I regard him with an agitated scowl. This guy had better hope that I don't clock him one in the jaw. At least Pacey won't be making his way over here anytime soon. This still does not explain why this Steven guy felt the need to come over and introduce himself. If he is a friend of Pacey's? Then I want nothing to do with him at all. I know that sounds a little harsh but what do you expect? When you give a guy who tells you they love you your heart only to have it handed back to you in pieces, you don't exactly rush to make nice with his friends.**

 **Paying off the last of my tab, I pull my coat on and button it up," He's correct, I don't. Not sure why you felt the need to introduce yourself Steven, but I have to go. My baby sitter leaves at eleven and I am not paying her extra."**

 **Finishing the last of his own drink, Steven follows me toward the bars exit," Pacey never mentioned that you had a kid, I love kids. I'm not sure whatever made him leave you, but Pacey sure is one hell of an idiot."**

 **(Steven's pov)**

 **"** **Right, well much as it was nice meeting you Steven...I have to go.", remarks Joey in a rather dismissive tone. Guess that I should have saw that coming after I mentioned that I was a friend of Pacey's. She does not like him one bit. Then again after the story Witter told me of their break up? can't say that I would either if I were her. Not exactly sure what possessed me to come over and say hello. If Pacey knew though, he would more then likely kick the crap out of me. Thing is that I couldn't help myself. Joey is beautiful. While I might not stand even the slightest of a chance with her, I had to come over and say hello.**

 **"** **Oh, uh well I could walk with you. I mean if you don't mind that is.", I add quickly before glancing down at the ground. Damn, I feel like an idiot right now. What the hell am I even doing besides making a fool out of myself? Why in the world would Joey allow me, a guy she hardly knows, to walk her home? For all she knows I could very well be a murderer. I'm not but Joey doesn't know this. She does not look like a girl who has a kid. Pacey never mentioned Joey had a kid, wonder if he knows or not. My guess is those two have not exactly kept in touch with one another.**

 **"** **Look, Steven. I am sure you're a nice guy, but seeing as how your a friend of Pacey's? I'm not interested, no offense.", remarks Joey with an impatient sigh. No offense? Why would I take offense? Oh God, did she think that I was hitting on her? While Joey is fairly attractive, not sure I could ever go behind Pacey's back like that. Over these last few years he has slowly become almost a brother to me. To be honest, I just want to be sure Joey gets home alright. I noticed that she was here by herself and figured she could use someone to look after her since no body else probably is.**

 **"** **Guess it's a good thing that I wasn't hitting on you then. Look, Jo. I honestly just want to make sure you get home safe, we do live in Boston you know.", I point out while following her from the bar. What is the harm in me trying to be a nice guy and look out for her? I would never hit on my best friends ex girlfriend. Am I attracted to Joey? Well, come on. I would have to be an idiot not to be. Have you met this girl? This doesn't mean I would ever actively pursue her though. Not knowing Pacey and her were once an item. It is obvious that he still holds a torch for her too if he has her photo in his wallet. This said not likely I would ever dare make a move on Joey. Not if I valued my life.**

 **"** **Point taken, fine. I will let you walk with me, then you are going to leave. We clear?", questions Joey before raising an eye brow in my direction. This girl is one tough cookie. Is it such a crime for me to want to befriend her? While I can see how she might think that I'm only being so nice because I'm into her, that really isn't the case. Truth is, after what Pacey told me of their break up? I sort feel for Joey. While it might not have been at prom in front of everyone, I once had an ex stomp on my heart the exact way Pacey had hers. I know what it is like to feel such an intense heart break, that shit hurts like hell.**

 **"** **Crystal, I promise. No need to keep your guard up with me, I'm not Pacey.", I point out with a sigh and shake of my head. The words no sooner leave my lips and I immediately regret them. A look of heart ache flashes through Joey's eyes at mention of Pacey's name. Damn, he really did a number on her didn't he? What in the world would ever possess him to want to break up with a girl like Joey? Was Pacey dropped on his head or something? Hell, I know guys who would give just about anything for a girl like her. Joey is...well breath taking to be completely honest. Wonder how long it took for Witter to regret letting her slip through his fingers. Judging from the fact he has her photo tucked away in his wallet? I'm going to take a wild guess and say not long.**

 **"** **Fine, I'm sorry Steven. Could we maybe not talk about Pacey...ever?", asks Joey in a resigned voice. Huh, that is not the response that I was expecting from her at all. This girl is just full of surprises it seems. Wonder why she was out by herself? Was she expecting someone and they just never showed? Then again, what guy would be stupid enough to pass up a date with this girl. Joey is unlike any girl I have ever met. Not going to lie, if she weren't Pacey's ex girlfriend? Yeah, I would definitely be trying to make her mine.**

 **Walking up behind the two of us, Pacey clears his throat," Nice seeing you too Potter. I was wondering where you went Steven, what the hell man?"**

 **Stopping dead in her tracks, Joey all but tenses up at the sound of Pacey's voice,"…Pacey."**

 **"** **...Well, this is a bit awkward now isn't it.", I chime in with a nervous laugh causing Joey to regard me with a deathly scowl. Whoa, she is not a happy camper right now. How was I supposed to know Pacey would come looking for me? Speaking of which, he does not look too thrilled at the sight of me either. While I know he told me to just stay away from Joey, I couldn't help myself. I needed to meet the girl her was stupid enough to let go. It is not as though I was making an attempt to sleep with Joey or anything. Pacey should know I would never do something like that. …**


	3. Awkward Reunions

**Description: My version of Joey and Pacey's break up at Prom and the after math.**

 **Author's Note: This story with be updated regularly**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters besides Steven.**

 **Chapter #3**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **Not exactly helpful Steven.", warns Joey in an agitated manner. She looks as though she wants to kill someone right about now. Going to take a wild guess and say I am the last person Joey wants to see right now. What I can't figure out is what Steven is even doing over here with her. Were they seriously about to leave together? Oh I swear if Steven was trying to make a move on Joey I'm going to pound his face into the pavement. I told him to just leave Joey alone and he couldn't listen. He had to come over and strike up a conversation with her didn't he? Just could not leave well enough alone.**

 **"** **Sorry Jo. Look Pacey, I know that you told me to leave her alone. But I had to meet the girl you let slip through your finger tips. I was not hitting on Joey, you know I wouldn't do that. Not when I know how you feel about her man.", exclaims Steven before taking a few steps back once my gaze falls on him. Really man, you had to bring that up? Way to throw me under the bus. One glance at Joey tells me she could definitely care less about how I feel about her. If I were going to be down right honest, I knew letting Joey going was a horrible mistake as I was doing it. By the time I had started my rant though there was just no stopping me. Did I what to break up with Joey? No, I didn't but with the two of us graduating I just didn't know where I fit into Potter's life anymore and that scared the crap out of me.**

 **"** **If this uncomfortable reunion is over now, I have to get home before eleven because I am not paying the baby sitter another ten dollars.", remarks Joey with a tired sigh before glancing down at her watch. Whoa, hold up. Potter has a kid? Since when? No one ever mentioned this to me. Hell, I didn't even know she was seeing anyone. What about Worthington? Does she still go to school? How could she with a baby to take care of? Is the father even in the kids life? Joey's not hear with anyone and there's not a ring on her finger. Unless she has a boyfriend, I am only to assume she is taking care of this kid by herself. That must be tiring, guess I could see why she would need a night out for once.**

 **"** **Pacey and I could give you a lift Joey, he hasn't been drinking. He is alright to drive.", offers Steven not even giving me an option to say otherwise. Perfect, now I have the pleasure of driving Potter home? That is exactly what I want to do tonight, thanks a lot Steven. While I don't mind, I'm just not sure that I could handle having Jo in such close proximity. Five minutes have passed and already all the memories and old feelings I once held for her are starting to flood back. Joey and I did not part ways on the best of terms. Since then, neither of us has spoken a word to the other. It is killing me to see her right now, she is still as beautiful as ever.**

 **"** **Normally, I would rather take my chances walking. But since its nearly eleven, I'm not left with much of a choice.", allows Joey before climbing into the front seat of my jeep. Hopping into the drivers side, I wait for Steven to shut the rear door before taking off down the road. Glancing down at the address Joey wrote for me, I laugh when I realize how close the two of us live. She is literally a block or two from where I live. How after all this time have we not run into one another sooner? There is so much that I need to tell Jo, but I doubt she wants to hear any of it. Why would she? I completely wrecked her. Far as she knew we were happy together, I shattered that dream in front of everyone at prom.**

 **"** **Look, Joey...I was hoping the two of us could talk sometime?", I ponder after a minute or so of tension filled silence. It is a long shot but I need to try. There is so much I left unsaid with Potter. She needs to know how much I regret ending things with her. Hell, I knew when I was ripping her heart out that I was making the worst mistake ever. Joey chose me that summer and I have no idea why. We both know Dawson had so much more to offer her then I ever could. Yet for whatever reason, I was the one Joey wanted to be with. Part of me just could not figure out why. Eventually I had begun waiting for the other shoe to fall, for Jo to realize the mistake she had made. Thing is, in her eyes choosing me was never a mistake. Unfortunately, I realized this just a little bit too late.**

 **"** **Talk about what Pacey? Correct me if I am wrong but I was fairly certain you and I had said all we needed to say to one another three years ago at prom. No offense, but I have no interest in hearing anything that you have to say.", enlightens Joey in an almost bitter tone. Ouch. Should have saw that one coming from a mile away. Potter is not going to make it easy for me one bit. Then again why should she? In a perfect world, the two of us would be engaged right now maybe even with a kid on the way. This just isn't the case though. God, part of me wishes that Steven would have just listened and stayed away from Joey. It is pure torture to have her so close and not be able to touch her. This girl is sending my senses into over drive and has absolutely no idea.**

 **"** **Forget I ever brought it up Jo.", I mutter in a low defeated voice. Stopping in front of her apartment building, I put the jeep in park. Running an exhausted hand through my hair, I silently curse at my own stupidity. Should have known that would be her answer. Joey is never going to want to hear anything that I have to say. Why the hell would she? To her I am just another guy who let her down. That is precisely what I did too, I let Potter down. I alone am the only reason neither of us got a chance at our happily ever after.**

 **"** **Come on, Joey. While I know you barely know me, what would the harm be in hearing Pacey out?", pipes in Steven coming to my defense. That was kind of him but I seriously doubt Joey could give a rats ass about hearing me out. Pretty sure nothing I or anyone else says is going to convince Jo to listen to anything I have to say. I am actually surprised she has been this civil. Truth is, Joey has every right to hate my guts. I am the sole reason we aren't together anymore. I am the one who made the decision to breaks things off with Joey. My insecurities alone are the reason we're not together right now.**

 **Opening the passenger side door, Joey steps out with an exhausted sigh," You're right, I do barely know you. You seem like a cool guy Steven, don't ruin it by giving me advice on something you know nothing about."**

 **Following Joey from my car, I walk her up the front steps to her apartment," Will I at least see you around Potter?"**

 **"** **Don't take this the wrong way Pace, but I hope not.", remarks Joey in a bitter manner. One look is all it took to notice the un-shed tears in her eyes. Damn, after all these years Jo still hasn't gotten over our break up. It is not as though I expected her to or anything. Guess I just never knew how deeply I had wounded her. Being in my mere presence looks like it caused her so much pain and heart ache. This is the last thing I want. If only I could take back all of the hate filled and hurtful words I spoke to Joey that night. There are some mistakes in life you just can't undo though.**

 **"** **Some how figured you would say that. I know it means nothing to you now Jo, but I honestly am sorry for every single word I said that night.", I reveal in a low voice, my gaze cast downward the entire time. It is the truth too. Joey did not deserve nor do anything to provoke all the hurtful words I spat at her that night. For reasons I cannot explain, I was a complete jerk and there was no real reason for me to go off on Potter the way that I had. She never did anything to deserve my anger filled and resentful words. If I could I would taken every single hurtful word back. If I were to be honest, I would tell Jo that I am still in love with her. Hell, who am I kidding...I never stopped loving that girl. Somehow doubt it would make any bit of a difference to her though.**

 **"** **You know what Pacey, I would rather just leave the past in the past where it belongs.", remarks Joey while tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Well, at least she hasn't told me to go screw myself or go to hell. Suppose I could take this for a good sign. What I wouldn't give to kiss her right about now. Not sure that is an option though. I have it on fairly good authority that Joey all but hates my guts still. It is my own damn fault the two of us aren't together right now. I just had to let my stupid insecurities about Joey, Dawson and our future get the best of me. Maybe if I had just confided in Potter about what was going on with me, we would have worked things out and prom never would have happened.**

 **"** **If that what you want, I'm alright with that Jo. I just...miss you is all.", I confess in a low voice as my eyes meet hers once more. At this point Joey has more then a few stray tears running down her cheeks. Not sure if this means she misses me too but it is killing me to see her this way. Especially knowing I am the one whose yet again caused her pain. All I want is for things to go back to the way they were between Potter and I. Back when we were together, she loved me and we were both happy together. That is what I miss the most. If I hadn't been so stupid we would still be together today.**

 **"** **...I should probably get inside Pace, the baby sitter is waiting.", manages Joey in a soft tone before lowering her gaze from mine. There is just so much that I have to say to her right now but I know she does not want to hear any of it. I will just have to accept the fact that Joey has moved on with her life and is more then likely happier without me. There will never be an us again and it is all my fault. The only one I have to blame here is myself. I am the one who let Joey get away. Much as I would love to blame Dawson, it was my stupidity that ended what Joey and I had not him. This is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life.**

 **"** **Good night Josephine Potter.", I call softly as she turns and unlocks her front door. Watching as it closes behind her, I stand quietly on her front steps. What the hell was I thinking when I let her walk away from me three years ago. I must have been some kind of moron. Joey was the best thing that ever happened to me and I just gave her up. She will never know how much I have grown to regret that decision over the years. Not a day goes past that I don't wish things had turned out differently for the two of us. Had I only been able to get over my uncertainty about the two of us maybe everything would be different right now. Unfortunately, I couldn't and now a life without Josephine Potter by my side has become my reality. …**


	4. Joey's Secret

**Description: My version of Joey and Pacey's break up at Prom and the after math.**

 **Author's Note: This story with be updated regularly**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters besides Steven.**

 **Chapter #4**

 **(A month later; Joey's pov)**

 **"** **Joey? Hey! Didn't think that I would ever run into you again.", I hear a familiar voice greet from behind me. Freezing in my tracks at the sound of his voice, I turn around slowly and am face to face with Steven. Great, of course I would run into him at the grocery store. Why wouldn't I? Seriously hope that I will not have the pleasure is seeing Pacey once more. It is bad enough I spent two days bawling my eyes out after our last run in. All I wanted was to get a little shopping done, feed Emily and maybe take her to the park before we both took a nap. So much for a nice fun afternoon with my daughter.**

 **"** **Steven...hey.", I smile while taking a quick look around. Thankfully I see Pacey no where in sight. Maybe this is my lucky day. I can deal with running into Steven, he is actually sort of sweet in his own way. Please just tell me that he is not with Pacey. Not sure I could handle another run in with him. The last one nearly ruined me. On the upside, it is nice to see Steven. He seems fairly harmless. The was a brief moment when I thought he might have been hitting on me but now that I know that is not the case, it wouldn't be torture to spend a little time with him.**

 **(Steven's pov)**

 **"** **Relax, Pacey doesn't grocery shop. That's my job Jo.", I tease with a smile when I notice her glancing around. She really does not want to see Pacey again anytime soon. Guess I can't really blame her. Pacey told me what went down at their senior prom, if I were Joey? I would want nothing to do with him either. What the hell was Pacey thinking ever letting a gem like Joey go? This girl is beyond beautiful and she chose him. If I would Pacey, I would have done whatever it took to keep her by my side. This said, I know there will never be anything between Joey and I besides friendship. Pacey is a good friend and my roommate. While I might be insanely attracted to Joey, I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship.**

 **"** **Oh, thank God. He is sort of the last person I want to have a run in with.", laughs Joey with a breath of relief. I figured as much. Hell, I saw how much it killed her to see him that night. When I last saw Jo, she had tears in her eyes. The girl looks beautiful with a smile on her face not tears in her eyes. While I know it would mean the world to Pacey if he could just tell Joey once and for all how he feels. I am not sure she wants to hear anything more that he has to say. Why would she? Dude all but tore her heart out, tossed it on the ground and then stomped on it in front of literally everyone at prom. That had to have hurt like hell. How could he have done that to Joey?**

 **"** **Is that your daughter? She is gorgeous Jo.", I gush with a wide grin making it's way across my face. Wow, she looks almost exactly like Joey...and a little like Pacey. You know if I hadn't known any better, I would swear that little girl is Pacey's. The resemblance between the two of them is remarkable. Then again, that little girl is not Pacey's. He never mentioned having a little girl and I am sure Joey would have said something to him were she his. Still, I cannot get over how much she looks like the both of them. She even has Pacey's eyes. This is so weird.**

 **Picking up her daughter from the shopping cart, Joey places a gentle kiss on her cheek," This is my little Emily. She's just a little over two years old. we're just picking up some food for the week and then I was thinking of taking her to the park."**

 **Smiling when Emily grasps hold of my finger, I let her play with my keys when she grabs for them," Sounds like a blast Joey. I know that she's obviously not, but I just can't get over how much she looks like Pacey."**

 **"** **...Oh, God. Look, please don't say anything to him Steven?", pleads Joey with a panicked look in her eyes. Momentarily confused by her reaction, shock takes over as I slowly put the pieces together. Wow, this actually is Pacey's little girl?** **Joey had his kid and never said a word to him? Oh, damn. That is cold, even for her. Then again, I guess that it makes sense. Pacey is the one who wrote her off. Why would she let him know he was the father of her child? How could Pace have not suspected though? Seriously, they break up and nine months later Joey has a baby? Who else could have possibly been the father? Joey does not seem like the type to sleep around. How am I not supposed to tell him that he has a daughter though? He's my friend.**

 **"** **Oh my God, Pacey has a daughter? How could you have not told him Joey? Don't you think this is something he deserves to know? I'm sure had he known he would have been there for the both of you.", I reason with a shake of my head. How am I supposed to keep something like this from Pacey? This is something he should know about. Then again who am I to tell Joey what to do. If she wanted Pace to be apart of her daughters life I am sure she would have said something long ago. While I am not going to say anything to him, I think that it is time Joey does. How could she keep this from him for as long as she has? He has a right to know this little girl is his. Hell, if my ex had my kid I would want to know. All I can do is hope Joey will do the right thing here.**

 **"** **I don't want him to be there Steven. That is the whole reason I lied and told everyone Emily was the result of a drunken hook up that never happened. How could I ever trust Pacey after the hell he put me through at prom?", exclaims Joey in agitation in her own defense. While I might not agree with her reasoning, I suppose that I could see where Joey is coming from. Who wants to have a baby with someone that tore their heart out? I sure as hell wouldn't if I were in her shoes. Guess that I am not telling Pacey. This just does not feel right though. Look at this adorable little girl, she needs to have a father figure in her life. While I am not going to say anything, I will strongly suggest that Joey does. She might not want to hear it but this is something he should know about.**

 **"** **Look, Joey. I am not going to say anything. But I really think that you should. Pacey has a right to know that he has a kid.", I argue with a defeated sigh. With a shake of my head, I stare at the little girl cradled in Joey's arms. Wow, hard to believe she is actually Pacey's. While I might understand the reasons Joey felt it necessary to lie to Pace and everyone else, I also think it is about time she told him the truth. Were Pacey to know he had a little girl? Something tells me he would do just about anything to take care of her. It is not like he couldn't afford to either, the guy owns a restaurant.**

 **Placing Emily back in her baby seat, Joey finishes the last of her grocery shopping," I'll think about it Steven, but I am not making any promises."**

 **Following Joey to the check out line, I help her unload her cart," I never expected you to Jo, hows about are we both put away our groceries I treat you and Emily to a nice picnic."**

 **"** **Guess maybe I would be up for that.", acknowledges Joey with a reluctant nod. Glad to see she is considering talking with Pacey finally. With hopes maybe I could even get the ball rolling and convince to a bit more. This picnic would be the perfect opportunity to do so. Plus, I do sort of enjoy Joey's company. What guy in their right mind wouldn't though. Have you seen her? The girl is beyond beautiful. It is near impossible not to find excuses to want to spend time with Joey. While I know she is spoken for, a guy couldn't help wondering what it would be like to have a girl like her.**

 **"** **Cool, I will pack sandwiches. Don't worry about a thing.", I insist as I walk Joey to her car. This earns a smile from her. Helping her put everything in the trunk, I wait as Joey buckles Emily into her baby seat. I really cannot get over how much that little girl resembles both Jo and Pacey. He would be over the moon to know he had a kid. Pacey loves kids, hell how many times has he offered to help babysit my nephews with me while they're in town? To be honest, Pacey is like a big kid himself. Which is why I think if Joey told him about Emily that he would be an amazing father to her. It is going to take a lot of convincing but I have no doubt I will be able to convince Joey of this.**

 **"** **I'll see you in a bit then Steven….thanks.", adds Joey in a quiet voice before placing a shy peck on my cheek. My entire body tenses when she does this. Had I only turned my head a mere few inches our lips would have met. Oh boy, is this picnic a good idea? It is not exactly a secret that I am into Joey. What if the feeling is mutual? Pacey would kill me if he thought I were trying to snag Joey from him. This really isn't the case though, if anything I am just trying to help the guy. Pace is my best friend, I could never betray his trust like that. …**


	5. Take my Place

**Description: My version of Joey and Pacey's break up at Prom and the after math.**

 **Author's Note: This story with be updated regularly**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters besides Steven.**

 **Chapter #5**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **Hey Steven, where have you been all day man?", I question when he walks in the front door. By now it is almost six o'clock. We had plans after he was done grocery shopping and Steven just completely bailed on me. I know he was home earlier too because I saw the food in the fridge. Where the hell could he have possibly gone? More importantly why did he ditch me? We have had these plans for a while. The least that he could have done we let me know he had made other plans and not just completely left me hanging.**

 **"** **Went on a picnic with Joey and her daughter, I'm supposed to catch a movie at her place in an hour.", confides Steven before disappearing into his room. Man, what the hell? Is he serious right now? He spent the day with Joey? My Joey? Here I thought that Steven was supposed to be my friend. Obviously this is not the case if he is putting the moves on Joey behind my back. Steven is about two seconds away from being decked in the jaw. I cannot believe him right now. He knows how I feel about Potter. Is he serious just going to pursue her anyway knowing what he knows? Really thought that he was someone I could trust, obviously I know that is not the case now.**

 **"** **Steven, what the hell man?!", I snap in frustration before taking a threatening step toward him. Stumbling back a few feet, Steven trips over the couch. By now I am all but fighting the urge not to clock him in the jaw. He has to know that Joey is off limits. Figured that I all but made this clear to him that first night in the bar but apparently he did not catch the hint. He had better start talking and fast before I loose it and take a swing at him. Joey and I might not be together, but that doesn't mean Steven can just swoop right in and snag her from me.**

 **"** **Pacey, relax. I swear that it is not what you think. The entire time we were out, I was trying to convince Jo the two of you need to talk things out. Come on, I would never go behind your back.", promises Steven before slowly standing once more. Letting my fists fall to my side, I breath a sigh in relief. Steven is an alright guy. I should have known that he would never go after Joey. Still, what was I supposed to think? Wonder if his talking me up to Potter is actually working. More then anything, I just want to see her. If I could just tell Joey everything that I left unspoken all these years, maybe there is a chance the two of us could work things out.**

 **"** **You're wasting your time man, Potter wants nothing to do with me.", I mutter with a shake of my head. Grabbing myself a beer, I crack it open. Collapsing onto the couch, I flip on the television. Joey made if pretty clear the last time I saw her she had no intentions of listening to anything I had to say. Why would spending time with Steven change this fact? While the guy does have a way with words, I somehow doubt he could talk Joey into sitting down to finally hash things out. It is just not going to happen anytime soon.**

 **"** **I know, she has made that clear. But bit by bit I am slowly chipping away at her man. You know what? Why don't you go to movie night in my place? You could tell Joey something came up and I couldn't make it.", suggests Steven while turning the television off. He has got to be kidding me right now. If I show up at Joey's place instead of Steven, she's more then likely going to** **slam the door in my face. I know for a fact I am the last person Jo wants to see. Hell, the last time we spoke she wound up in tears once again because of me. Do I really want to chance hurting Potter all over again by showing up at her place?**

 **"** **What makes you think she won't just slam the door in my face?", I inquire while folding my arms across my chest. This is more then likely what will happen. The odds of Joey and I finally sitting down to talk and get everything out in the open are fairly slim. Still, I can't help hoping that there is some part of her that still loves me despite all the hell I have put her through. Letting Potter walk away from me was the worst mistake I could have ever made. No other girl has ever had my heart let alone laid in my bed.**

 **"** **There is a chance she might, but you won't know unless you take a chance.", reminds Steven much to my disliking. Nodding my agreement, I walk into my room and quickly change my clothes. Combing out my hair, I glance at my reflection in the mirror. Not much has changed about me in the last three years, except maybe now I have a beard. Grabbing a razor, I disappear into the bathroom and shave it off. There, now I look like the Pacey that Joey fell in love with all those years ago. Who knows, maybe by some miracle Jo won't slam the door in my face. …**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **"** **Just come in, the doors not locked.", I call from the bathroom after hearing a knock on the front door. Stepping out of the shower, I dry off and throw on an old shirt and shorts. Towel drying my hair, I comb it out and tie it into a loose pony tail. It took me forever to get Emily to eat her dinner, take a bath and go to sleep. At one point I thought she was never going to bed. Thankfully she fell asleep a half hour ago leaving me very little time to get ready. Not exactly sure if this is a date or not. I wanted to look nice just in case and am obviously failing miserably.**

 **"** **You look amazing Potter.", I hear him comment when I walk out of the bathroom finally. Stopping in my tracks, I look up to see none other than Pacey staring back at me. What the hell is he doing here? Great what am I supposed to do? If I yell at Pacey to get the hell out, I am going to wake Emily up for sure and that is the last thing that I want. Why is he here? Where is Steven? This night just went straight to hell. Pacey is not someone that I want to see anytime soon, yet here he is. I'll bet just about anything that Steven orchestrated all of this. He made it clear I should tell Pacey that Emily is his daughter. Is this his idea of getting the conversational ball rolling? Ugh, I hate him so much right now.**

 **"** **Pacey, what the hell are you doing here?", I hiss in a mere whisper not wanting to wake my daughter. This is an absolute nightmare. Why, why is he here? I told Steven that I would talk with Pacey when I was ready. Why could he have not just taken my word? Who cares if I was lying when I said it? What could I possibly have to say to Pacey? Hey, remember when you tore my heart from my chest? Yeah not sure that is a conversation I want to have anytime soon. he's not going to leave either, its never simple with Pacey. Why the hell would it be?**

 **"** **Steven couldn't make it and thought it was time the two of us talked. ...Is that my shirt Jo?", questions Pacey upon closer inspection of my night shirt. Glancing down at myself, I notice I am wearing none other than his old jersey. Where the hell did this come from? Thought I tossed anything he ever gave me out long ago. How could I have kept this shirt? Great, knowing Pacey he probably thinks I wear when I am missing him. That is not the case at all. I honestly forgot this was ever his to begin with.**

 **"** **Ugh, I should have known Steven was up to something. Quit staring at me like that Witter.",** **I warn with an ever growing scowl. This would be my luck. Why would I think that Steven might have been interested in me? He is only Pacey's close friend. There is no way he would ever jeopardize their friendship by starting anything with me. I let him sweet talk me like some sort of idiot. Now I am stuck having this very awkward conversation with Pacey. This is exactly how I wanted my night to turn out.**

 **"** **Sorry Potter, guess I** **can't help** **it. Look, I really just want to talk about us. Is that asking so much?", ponders Pacey before taking a cautious seat on the couch. He wants to talk about us? Since when is there an us to even discuss? Pacey and I have not been together in three years. It was his choice to end things between the two of us too. Our break up was in no way mutual. For all I knew things were great between the both of us. Pacey burst that bubble in front of our entire senior class. Never had I been so utterly crushed in my life.**

 **Shaking my head in confusion, I sit on the far end of the couch," Correct me if I'm wrong, but there is no 'us' Pacey."**

 **Letting out an exhausted breath, Pacey runs a tired hand through his hair," I know there isn't Jo. I also know it is my fault we are no longer together. Look, it is not an excuse but the thought of you realizing you could do so much better haunted me. Your acceptance to Worthington, my rejection from every school that I applied to...I just couldn't see why you would want to stay with me."**

 **"** **Pace, I was in love with you. None of your failures ever changed how I looked at you.", exclaims Joey in a frustratingly low voice. Her words cut me like a knife. What kills me right now is that I can see Joey is telling the truth. Whether I succeeded or failed, it did not matter to Potter. At the end of the day, she still wanted to be with me no matter what. I was just to blind and stupid to know this. Don't I feel like a complete jackass right now for ever considering otherwise. Potter never cared about those sorts of things. She loved me for me.**

 **"** **Jo, it was never my intention to hurt you. When I saw you with Dawson, I just...snapped. Every little thing I had kept bottled up came spewing out before I had a chance to stop myself.", I admit in a quiet tone, my eyes never leaving hers. The pain behind her eyes is killing me. Even when I am trying to make things right, I somehow find a way to cause Joey pain. Our break up was my doing and mine alone. For all Jo knew we were happy together. How could she have ever known this was far from the case? I had stopped confiding in her at one point. The day I decided to stop telling Joey how is felt is when our relationship took a downward spiral.**

 **"** **Pace, why did you never tell me how unhappy you were?", asks Joey before glancing over at me. There is sad and hurt look in her eyes. It is all but breaking my heart. Truth is, I don't know why I felt like I couldn't talk to Joey anymore. She had been so excited about getting into Worthington. Meanwhile, I was rejected from schools left and right. I felt like a failure. Joey was convinced that I would get into college and everything would work out for the best though. She never once lost her faith in me. Unfortunately I lost mine in the two of us.**

 **"** **I honestly don't know Potter, but I wish that I would have.", I confide with a sad smile. Shocked to see Joey return the gesture, I glance down at her hand beside mine. Maybe being honest with her is the way to fixing what I broke between the two of us. That old spark that was once lit between the two of us...I can still feel it. I wonder if Joey does too. It can't just be me, can it? This is not how I expected this conversation to go at all. It is a miracle that she has not thrown me out yet. Who knows, maybe Jo secretly wished we would sort things out someday too.**

 **"** **...I should probably go check on Emily.", acknowledges Joey after a brief awkward silence. That is right, I forgot Jo had a daughter. Wonder if the father is still in the picture? I am left to assume she lives alone considering that she invited Steven here to watch movies. Is she into him? Dear God, I hope not. I will bet just about anything her daughter is just as amazing as she is. Sometimes I wonder if we were still together, would we have had a kid by now? I miss everything about Joey. Letting her go was the dumbest decision I ever made. …**


	6. Joey's confession

**Description: My version of Joey and Pacey's break up at Prom and the after math.**

 **Author's Note: This story with be updated regularly**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters besides Steven.**

 **Chapter #6**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **"** **Can I see her Jo?", questions Pacey before standing up beside me. He wants to see Emily? Did Steven say anything to him? From what I can tell Pacey seems to have no clue Emily is his daughter. Am I ready to let him meet her or even tell Pace that he is her father? This isn't a decision that I should be making now. Thanks to Steven, I am though. Something tells me the moment Pacey sets eyes on Emily, he'll know she is his. How am I supposed to explain to him why I kept her from him? My reasoning was completely legit. Somehow I doubt Pacey will see things this way though.**

 **"** **Promise not to wake her, it took me forever to get her to sleep.", I whisper in a low voice while letting Pacey tip toe behind me into her room. Letting a sigh of relief when Emily is still sound asleep, I carefully place a blanket over her. This little girl has made me the happiest person alive. While she might have been the result of a failed relationship, I couldn't love her anymore than I already do. This little girl has become my life over the last two years. I would do just about anything to keep her from getting hurt.**

 **"** **Awe, Jo. She is beautiful. She looks exactly like you and...well me. If I didn't know any better, I would think that little girl was mine.", comments Pacey much to my disliking. Knew that one was coming, anyone with eyes could plainly see Emily was Pacey's daughter. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can't lie to him anymore. What if he flips out on me? Then what would I do? This is going to be the hardest thing I will probably ever do. Steven was right though, Pacey needs to know the truth. Guess it is now or never. Really was hoping that I would not have to have this conversation anytime soon, just my luck Steven would all but make me.**

 **"** **If I told you that she were Pace?", I question in a mere whisper as my eyes lower from his. There is a long awkward silence and it is slowly killing me to know whats** **going on in Pacey's head. He doesn't look shocked or angry, he just looks...happy. I don't get, how is he not upset? For two years Pacey had no clue he had a kid. Anyone else would be furious right about now but for whatever reason, he's not. It's easy to tell how much he already loves Emily by the way he can't stop looking at her. Maybe telling Pacey was the right decision.**

 **Carefully picking Emily up from her crib, Pacey cradles her sleeping form against him," Look at that, there's finally proof that I am not a complete screw up Jo."**

 **Sitting beside Pacey on the couch, I place a kiss on Emily's forehead," There was never a time I thought that you were Pace."**

 **"** **That makes one of us at least.", mutters Pacey in a gruff tone. By the look in his eyes, I know he's referring to our break-up. Do I wish Pacey would have confided in me more? Yeah, I do. Can I really hold it against him that he thought our relationship had an expiration date. What graduation just around the corner who knows what was going through his head. Do I think this gave Pacey the right to wreck me the way he did? Absolutely not, but I understand why he snapped the way he did now at least.**

 **"** **Look, Pace...the only reason I kept her from you is because I didn't want to end up hurt again.", I relent feeling the slightest bit guilty. There is no reason for me to though, I did what I thought was right. Besides, Pacey is the one who walked out on me and left me to pick up the pieces. It was not the other way around. Now is not the time to play the blame game though. Now that Pacey knows the truth, I expect that he will want to be apart of Emily's life. This is perfectly fine with me so long as he does not break her little heart the way he did mine.**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **It's understandable Jo, really. I'm not mad, I just...wish that I hadn't missed the first two years of her life.", I confess with a shake of my head. Giving Emily a small kiss on the forehead, I place her back in her crib. Huh, so in all of five minutes I became a father. Not something I thought that I would be at twenty years old. Guess that it is a good thing I basically own a restaurant and can afford to help Potter take care of our daughter without any difficulties. If only there were a way to work things out with Joey.**

 **"** **Well, I took a ton of photos. Maybe I could show them to you?", questions Joey while leading me from Emily's room once more. Thankful that she has yet to ask me to leave, I only nod my agreement. Not sure what is going on right now. For the first time is what feels like forever though, Potter and I are actually getting along. It almost feels like old times again. The only difference is that we aren't together. God, how I wish that weren't the case. I would give almost anything to be able to hold Jo in my arms right about now.**

 **Startled when Joey grabs two photo albums and settles into my arms, I tense briefly before hugging her close," I would love that Potter."**

 **Opening the photo albums, Joey grins happily as she tells me about each photo," Bessie took a million pictures of me while I was pregnant, at the time I hated her. Now I am sort of glad that she did."**

 **"** **You were still just as breath taking as ever Jo.", I confess in a gruff manner. It is the absolute truth too. Baby belly or not, Joey looks amazing. Hell, I only wish I had known. Not a day would have went by where I would have let Joey think otherwise. This girl is still my world even after all these years apart. What I wouldn't give for us to be able to put our differences and my stupidity aside and leave it in the past where it belongs. Jo might be in my arms now, but this won't last. She will finish showing me the photos and then I will have to leave.**

 **"** **You must be blind then, I gained like fifteen pounds and was blown up like a balloon Witter. Not my most attractive moment in time.", argues Joey with a roll of her eyes. Laughing at her remark, I only offer a smile. Watching as Joey flips through the pictures, I smile at everyone of them. Bess really did not hold back, she snapped photos of Potter pregnant every chance she got. She even got some of Emily right after she was delivered. Wish that I could have been there holding Joey's hand through it all. I really missed out, all because of a stupid move on my part. Wonder what the chances are of Joey taking me back. We seem to be getting along. Could I stand a shot with her still?**

 **"** **You must not see what I see whenever I look at you then Jo.", I whisper quietly with my mouth to her ear. Smirking to myself when I feel Joey shutter against me, I nudge my face into her neck. Who would have thought that I could still have such an effect on Joey. She still drives me wild, guess maybe those sort of feelings never truly go away. I can all but hear her heart racing in her chest. Mine is going about a mile a minute too. All I want to do is press my lips to Joey's. Not sure if she would let me though. This is torture right now.**

 **"** **What exactly do you see when you look at me Pace?", questions Joey after a few minutes of silence. Is she kidding me right now? This girl is beyond beautiful, no one can hold a candle to her. Joey is smart, funny, quick witted, strong, outspoken, sexy and just all around amazing. This is part of the reason I fell for her so hard in the first place. It was never my intention to catch feelings for Joey either. Dawson just sort of shoved me toward her the day he asked me to look after her and that's when this whole mess began.**


	7. Well read Book

**Description: My version of Joey and Pacey's break up at Prom and the after math.**

 **Author's Note: This story with be updated regularly**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters besides** **Steven.**

 **Chapter #** **7**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **" I see a smart, strong, quick witted, beautiful woman. The very same one I couldn't help falling in love with all those years ago...that I haven't even for a second stopped loving.", answers Pacey without even a seconds hesitation. His words shake me to the core, goose bumps appear on my arms when our eyes meet. Hard to believe after all these year one person could still have such an overwhelming effect on me. It is becoming increasingly difficult not to tilt my head up and touch my lips to his. I know that it would be wrong though, at least right now it would be. We have not talked anything out.**

 **"...** **It's late, I should probably go to bed.", I acknowledge in a quiet voice before standing from the couch. Glancing down at my watch, I sigh at the time. How could it be so late already? Has Pacey actually been here that long? Funny how whenever I am with him the time just seems to disappear. If I don't get some sleep though I will be exhausted and with my luck Emily will wake up early in the morning. Much as I hate to admit it, it was nice to see Pacey tonight. We have a lot to talk about but it doesn't have to be right now.**

 **" I'll just be going then Jo.", mutters Pacey with a sad smile before turning to leave. Not really wanting him to go, I take hold of Pacey's hand. This startles him as he turn to glance back at me with a look of confusion. Not exactly sure what to say, I only offer a tired smirk before walking into his arms. Just because I have to go to sleep doesn't mean Pacey has to leave. To be honest, I sort of want him to say. I miss having him near me while I am asleep. couldn't we just for tonight forget that our love life is screwed up? That is not asking too much is it?**

 **" I don't mind if you stay Pace.", I offer in a shy manner while touching my hand to his chest. Thankful when Pacey allows me to lead him to my and Emily's room once more, I carefully shut the door behind us. Pulling back the covers, I climb in and wait for him to do the same. He is hesitant at first but eventually does. I waste no time crawling into his arms and lying my head on Pacey's chest.** **This is where I am meant to be. While I know that Pacey and I are far from back together, we're at a start of working our way there at least.**

 **Wrapping his arms around my waist, Pacey whispers in my ear," This mean you want to work things out Potter?"**

 **Nudging my face into Pacey's chest, I place light kisses along his neck," I never wanted us to be apart in the first place, what do you think Witter?"**

 **"** **Glad we're on the same page again finally Jo.", chuckles Pacey with a breath of relief. Things are slowly starting to come together for the two of us. Never thought I would see this day. We have come a long way since prom. Guess I can't fault Pacey for his insecurities. That doesn't mean I don't wish he would have come to me about what was going on with him. I will never understand what drove Pacey to hide how he felt to me, maybe I am not supposed to though. We are both willing to work out our problems and that is all that matters.**

 **" I love you Pacey.", I say in a low voice as my eyes meet his. Never thought I would utter those words again. Judging by the look on Pacey's face? Neither did he. It is the truth though. Even after our break-up, I never stopped. Not even for a second. Oh how there were times when I wanted to though. He just sort of ran off with my heart, no one else has held it since. Not even Dawson though God knows he has tried. Maybe it is a good thing I was stood up by him that night. Not like I actually wanted to try working things out with Dawson anyway, I was just tired of being lonely.**

 **" Those are three words I never thought I would hear from you again Joey.", jokes Pacey as the both of us share a chuckle.** **Truth be told I thought I would never have another chance to tell him. Things have been rocky between Pacey and I for a long time. Now that they finally aren't? I just figured it was time to be honest with him and to myself. Pacey is the only one I ever wanted. There was no one else after him. Dawson tried to win me back but he was never successful, he was never the one I wanted. It was always Pacey...even when I wanted it not to be.**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **" Trust me, I never dreamed of saying them Pacey.", confides Joey before stealing a kiss from my lips. Caught off guard at first, I eagerly respond with a goofy grin. Never thought I would live to see the day Potter and I were back to our old ways. Stealing kisses from each other every chance we got. Here we are though like nothing between the both of us has ever changed. I love her so much that it hurts. All I want to do I show Potter just how much too. Some how I don't see us sleeping together anytime soon.**

 **Reaching over me, Joey turns on her light before grabbing a book from inside the nightstand," You mind Pace? It is Emily's favorite."**

 **Staring at a tethered** **worn out version of Moby Dick, I sit up in my spot," Jo, you read this to her?"**

 **"** **Only every single night Pacey.", confides Joey with a light hug of my chest. All these years thinking I had lost this book, but Potter had it the entire time? Should have known she would take it. This is the book we read to each other that summer on True Love. Who would have thought after all these years Jo would have still kept it? Guess you never stop loving someone even after they break your heart. Funny, I didn't think I could love Joey anymore than I already did and yet somehow I do. This girl makes me want to marry her someday.**

 **"** **Tha** **t is one lucky little girl to have you as a mother Potter.", I observe with a sleepy smile making it's way across my face. Guess I own Steven a thank you. Had he not intervened the way he had, I would not be here right now. For all I know Joey would still despise me and I would be none the wiser about Emily. This is not the case though and I have Steven to thank for it. The guy only pushed me towards Joey. Always knew that I could trust Steven, for a second I thought he was into Potter. If he was, he knew how much she meant to me and backed off.**

 **"** **Her father's not half bad himself, Witter.", comments Joey with a light nudge to my side. This is something that I could get used to. Look at the two of us, hanging out and getting along. We still have a lot to work through and figure out but I am pretty certain things are slowly starting to look up for Joey and I.** **The three of us will be a family in no time. Potter doesn't know it but about a year or so back I bought an engagement ring on the off chance the two of us ever worked things out. If we do, I'll propose when the time is right.**

 **" Tell you what Jo, I'll read a chapter or two for Emily and you but then its off to bed for you.", I order in a gruff manner when I catch her yawning. Turning open to the first page, I smile when a photo of the two of us on prom night falls out. Joey kept this after all this time too? Maybe I wasn't the only one hoping that we would one day work things out. This gives me hope, it tells me that Joey still loves me every bit as much as I do her. Coming here tonight was the best decision I ever could have made. Going to have to thank Steven for knocking sense into me. …**


	8. Dawson knows

**Description: My version of Joey and Pacey's break up at Prom and the after math.**

 **Author's Note: This story with be updated regularly**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters besides** **Steven.**

 **Chapter #** **8**

 **(Dawson's pov)**

 **" Hey Steven, is Pacey home? I wanted to take him out for lunch before I left town for the week.", I greet when Steven answers the door.** **Was hoping that he would be the one to answer the door. It has been a while since Witter and I hung out. Figured maybe I should come by and see him before I left town. Things used to be rocky between the two of us even after him and Joey broke up. About two years ago he sort explained to me his reasoning for breaking up with Joey the way he did. While I might not agree with it, I can understand where he was coming from. Pacey was afraid of getting left behind when Jo went off to Worthington that fall.**

 **"** **No, I haven't seen him since last night Dawson. Pacey went over to Joey's for a movie and never came home.", fills in Steven much to my surprise. Did I just hear him right? Pacey went over to Joey's to hangout? Since when are those two on talking terms again? Last I heard when Pacey ran into her last month she wanted nothing to do with him. What could have possibly changed? Did he spend the night there? What if the two of them are back together? No, no. They couldn't be, it wasn't a week or so ago that Jo told me she wasn't ready to see anyone.**

 **" Since when are those two talking again?", I question trying my best to keep the jealousy out of my voice. There is no reason for me to be envious. Pacey and I put our differences regarding Potter aside years ago. Still knowing that he is with her right now is secretly killing me. It is not exactly a secret the guy is still in love with her. I saw how broke up he was telling me that when he ran into Joey last month she all but wanted nothing to do with him. What could have possibly changed since then? Have they talked things out?**

 **" Since I told Witter to man up and go see her. He didn't know it last night but I am sure he does now, Jo has his little girl. Figured Pacey deserved a chance to get to know her.", reveals Steven before pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Shaking my head in confusion, I sit in a nearby chair. What is he even talking about? Emily is not Pacey's kid. Joey told everyone she hooked up with a random guy shortly after the two of them broke things off. That is not something that you just lie about. ...Is it? Could Emily be Pacey's little girl? Now that Steven mentioned it she does have an uncanny resemblance to him. Why would Potter ever lie about something like this?**

 **Running a frazzled hand through my hair, I lean forward in my seat,** **" Wait, slow down Steven. How do you know that Emily is Pacey's daughter?"**

 **Taking a bite from his piece of toast, Steven** **places his plate in the sink," Well, Joey told me the other day when I mentioned how much Emily looked like Pacey. Then she made me promise not to say anything which I didn't. Sort of why I sent him over there in the first place."**

 **" Emily is really Pacey's little girl? I did not see that one coming.", I remark with an exasperated sigh. Steven found this out and took it upon himself to send Pacey over there in attempts to work things out. Isn't this just my lucky day? Considering that he never came home last night, I am to assume that things must have went well last night. Whatever slim shot I might have had with Joey? It basically just went right on down the drain. Sort of starting to resent Pacey a bit right now. While I know that I shouldn't, I just can't help it. Why should he get a second chance with her when I never did?**

 **(Steven's pov)**

 **" are you kidding me man? Your his best friend, are you telling me that you didn't take one look at Emily and think she must be his?", I inquire with an arched eyebrow. He has got to be kidding me right now. I took one look at Emily and thought that has got to be Pacey's. Dawson has to be blind if he can't say the exact same thing. Glad that I sent him over to see joey. Who know** **s** **maybe those two are finally on the road to working things out between them. How great would it be if Emily got to grow up with both her parents in her life?**

 **" Well, no. but then again no one really questioned Jo when she said that Emily was not Pacey's.", points out Dawson much to my amusement. Oh come on, no one thought 'hey she sure looks like Pacey'? Somehow I find this very hard to believe. Then again, maybe they all thought it but just never voiced this out loud in fear of upsetting Joey. This could very well be the case. Things were tense for a long time after their break up, even if anyone thought there was a chance Emily could be Pacey's, they were not going to voice this to Joey.**

 **..."** **Hey Steven, I really owe you one. Potter and Emily are down stairs waiting. You want to come out on the boat with us man? ...Dawson, hey man. What brings you here?", questions Pacey after grabbing a few things from the fridge. Oh, this should be good. Dawson knows about Joey and everything. He is not exactly thrilled either. From what I gather, he tried rekindling things with Joey not too long ago only to be shot down. For a second I forgot that him and Joey dated at one point too. If anything this will certainly be an interesting conversation that much is for sure. Part of me wants to grab a bucket of popcorn and sit back but that would be rude.**

 **" Well, I was looking for you. Did you spend the night with Joey?", inquires Dawson not even bothering to waste time. Wow he just** **dives right into things doesn't he? Starting to regret saying anything to Dawson. The last thing I want is for these two to stop talking all over again. With Pacey all but in the midst of working things out with Joey that is a real possibility. How is it Witter's fault if they wind up getting back together? They very well should, Emily is his daughter and deserves to know Pacey. Can Dawson really hold a grudge against him?**

 **" Yes, but not in that sense. We just slept and read Emily her favorite book, my old worn out version of Moby Dick.", enlightens Pacey while grabbing a few drinks and tossing them into a nap sack.** **Sounds like the two of them must have hit it off. Pacey stayed the night, that has to be a good sign. Does this mean they are one step closer to getting back together? If Dawson were to hold a grudge against either of them, I would lose a lot of respect for him. Joey loves Pacey and he loves her, why is this knowledge so wrong?**

 **Folding his arms across his chest, Dawson steps in Pacey's path," What's going on here Pace, are the two of you back together now?"**

 **Placing a few more things in his nap sack, Pacey pauses to glance over at Dawson," I don't know what we are Dawson. Look, the last thing I want is for Potter to come between us again."**

 **"** **There is no reason that she should, Dawson come on. Emily is Pacey's daughter.", I point out in an exasperated sigh while stepping between the** **two. There is no reason for the two of them to fight over Joey. She is a big girl capable of making her own decisions. If Jo chooses to be with Pacey then Dawson should respect that. Making a big deal and no talking to Witter will not change anything. The sooner that Dawson realizes this, the better. I'm sure if Joey chose Dawson that Pacey would never just stop being friends with either of them.**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **" You're right, I know that I should be happy for you man. But I just always thought I would end up with Jo in the end.",** **confesses Dawson in a defeated manner. It is right about now that the guilt sets in. He wants Potter as much as I do, only difference in she feels that way about me. After all these years, I'm still the reason Dawson won't get the girl. The two of us have been competing for the same girl way too long. I don't want the to be a grudge or awkwardness between Dawson and I. How am I supposed to patch things up with Jo and not feel like I am betraying Dawson?**

 **" Look, Dawson. Your friendship means a lot to me man, it took us years to get back to this point. At the same time Potter means a great deal to me too man.", I explain in a hesitant manner. By now Dawson should know how much I care for Joey. Since we broke up I have not been with one girl. Every time I tried, thoughts of Jo would run through my mind and I just** **did not want to be with whatever girl I was with. The thought of sleeping with any other girl aside from Potter simply did not appeal to me. Now here she is and we might actually stand a chance of working things out? He can't expect me to let this opportunity go.**

 **" Yeah, I know she does Pace. Which is why I am not about to stand in the way.", relents Dawson in a gruff tone before grabbing himself a drink. He has no idea how relieved I am to hear him say this. Dawson could have been a jerk and told me to go to hell but he didn't. Guess we have both grown up a great deal since high school. It is great to know Joey is no longer wedged between the two of us. Maybe had I just gone to Dawson all those years ago when I knew that I had developed feelings for her, she never would have been in the first place. …**


	9. Only one I want

**Description: My version of Joey and Pacey's break up at Prom and the after math.**

 **Author's Note: This story with be updated regularly**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters besides** **Steven.**

 **Chapter #** **9**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **" Pace, I know you said that you would only be a few minutes. That was a half hour ago though, Emily's is becoming impatient and so am I. What is the...Dawson.",** **gasps Joey in mid-sentence at first glance of Dawson. Guess she wasn't expecting to see him. Neither was I to be honest. Was sort of hoping to be able to sort things out with Potter a bit before dealing with Dawson. Obviously now it is a bit more difficult than that. Not even sure where I stand with Jo. While I know that I want to be with her, I don't have a clue if she wants to be with me. With Dawson back in the picture am I even going to get a chance to find out?**

 **" Hey Jo, I was just leaving.", comments Dawson before standing from his seat. There is a certain awkwardness between the two of them. For the life of me, I have no idea as to why either.** **The tension between these two right now has not gone unnoticed. There has to be something that I am missing. Questioning whatever it could be is out of the question. Last thing I need is to accidentally pick an argument with Potter. Not when I am trying to stay on her good graces. Still, I can't help wondering just what the hell is up with those two.**

 **" ...Look, Dawson. Do you think maybe we could talk?", suggests Joey in a quiet manner before biting down on her bottom lip. This can't be good, what could she possibly need to talk with Dawson about? This would be my luck. I finally find myself on speaking terms with Joey and along comes Dawson to potentially ruin everything. Is there something going on here that I should know about? Not sure what I am supposed to do here.** **If I make a big deal, Joey is only going to resent me and probably never speak to me again.**

 **" There's no need Jo, really. I'll see you around.", promises Dawson before giving Emily a kiss on the nose. Without so much as another word he takes off. I watch Joey wince when the door shuts behind him. There is a sudden look of guilt in her eyes that has me confused. What could joey have to be guilty about? She has not done anything wrong. There is definitely something going on here that I don't know about. Much as I would love to press the issue, I know its not a wise idea to do so. Not when I want to stay on Potter's good side.**

 **Picking Emily up in my arms, I study Joey carefully," Everything alright Jo?"**

 **With a mere nod of her head, Joey walks into my arms," Everything is fine Pacey."**

 **"** **Just thought maybe something might be wrong is all.", I pry cautiously while placing my arms around Joey. Picking an argument is the last thing that I want to do. If she doesn't want to discuss whatever may or may not be bothering her, I am not going to push the subject. Joey and I are so close to getting back together. I am not about to let my stupidity ruin it, not this time. If she says there is nothing wrong, who am I to question her. Honestly, all I want is a little quality time with my daughter. If I pick a fight with Potter I am not going to get it.**

 **" Pace, I know what you're thinking. Believe me when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about. I am in love with you, you're the only person I want.", reassures Joey with a shy smile before taking hold of my hand in hers. How is it possible that Jo knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. She must have saw the doubt that lied behind my eyes. Glad to see that Joey is not going anywhere anytime soon. This girl is my world, now so is Emily. I would do just about whatever it took to keep the two of them out of harms way. I must be the luckiest guy on earth to land not one but t** **w** **o amazing girls.**

 **"** **If only you knew how relieved I am to hear that Jo.", I tease with a light nudge. Grinning happily when Joey's lips meet mine, I hug her close. This is what I have been missing. Now that I have Joey back where she belongs I am never letting her go again.** **Who would have thought in less then twenty four hours, I would have Potter back in my life and gained a daughter that I knew nothing about? I definitely struck the lottery with these two that much is for sure. Emily is going to finally have a family, I love that little girl. …**

 **The End.**


End file.
